


Possession

by azephirin



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: 100_women, Community: het_idcrack, Established Relationship, Female Character In Command, Female Character of Color, Other, Power Play, Roleplay, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Trek Women, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>You belong to us now.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/het_idcrack/3374.html?thread=231470#t231470) at [](http://community.livejournal.com/het_idcrack/profile)[**het_idcrack**](http://community.livejournal.com/het_idcrack/). Also for my [](http://community.livejournal.com/100_women/profile)[**100_women**](http://community.livejournal.com/100_women/) [table](http://azephirin.livejournal.com/74095.html) prompt "possession."

At precisely 2100, the door opens. Spock is never late.

Nyota turns to watch Spock enter the room, but otherwise she doesn’t move. The boy is with him, hands cuffed behind his back and a collar around his neck, but his eyes are blue flames of defiance. He stares right back at her as she looks him over, and Nyota can’t help but smile. “You did a good job with this one, Spock,” she says.

“Thank you. I found him very aesthetically pleasing.”

“He is a pretty one,” she agrees. “Bring him over here.”

Spock guides the boy over beside the bed. Nyota nods, and she can see the quick, subtle struggle that ensues as Spock nudges the boy downward while the boy tries to stay on his feet. But Spock is, as always, stronger, and the boy ends up on his knees.

He’s wearing a plain blue T-shirt, nothing special, nothing to mark his origins. He could be from anywhere. Even kneeling, he’s still glaring, defiant, and Nyota leans forward to trace her index finger over his lips and eyebrows. “What’s your name, beautiful?” she asks, laying her palm on his cheekbone.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” he retorts, eyes sliding up and down her body like he’s sitting comfortably on the bed and she’s the one on her knees.

Spock wraps a hand around the collar and tightens his grip. The boy’s expression doesn’t change, but his face does pale. “When Ms. Uhura asks you a question,” Spock says, perfectly atonally, “you are advised to answer. And your eyes will remain respectful unless you wish for them to be bound.”

The boy’s face is still pale, but he meets her gaze directly. “Jim,” he says, like it’s been pulled out of him.

“Good.” Nyota runs her fingers through his soft hair. She doesn’t need to be forceful—she has Spock for that, and anyway, she thinks, force is probably what this boy is expecting. It’ll be a lot more fun to give him gentleness where he doesn’t expect it. “That was very good, Jimmy.”

“It’s Jim,” he spits.

She doesn’t stop stroking his hair. “Here,” she tells him, “it’s whatever we want. And mostly what I want. Do you understand that, Jimmy?” She outlines the rim of one ear with a light finger, and, to her surprise, Spock does the same to the other.

Jim swallows, but doesn’t answer.

Nyota cups the nape of his neck. “I don’t like to repeat myself, Jimmy,” she says softly. “Do you understand?”

His “yes” is a whisper.

“Very good,” Nyota repeats. “You belong to us now. The sooner you understand that, the better it’ll go for you.”

Jim nods.

Nyota says to Spock, “Take off his clothes. I want to see what we bought.”

To remove Jim’s shirt would normally mean untying him. Nyota has to bite back a smile when Spock goes over to the desk and removes a mek'leth. Jim’s eyes widen, but Spock pays no attention as he begins cutting the shirt from him.

“I liked this shirt!” Jim protests.

“Your likes and dislikes are not presently relevant,” Spock replies calmly. “Ms. Uhura wishes you to be naked, and so you shall be.” He pushes the scraps of fabric from Jim’s shoulders, and they fall to the floor.

Nyota runs her hands over Jim’s bare shoulders and chest, and smiles at the shiver he can’t restrain. His skin is golden, scarred in places—unsurprising, given the life someone like Jim leads, though the fact that he doesn’t carry more scars, particularly given the mouth he has on him, is its own surprise. She lets her fingertips brush his nipples—they harden under her touch, and he bites his lip.

“That feel good, Jimmy?” Nyota asks.

He doesn’t answer.

She continues her light circumnavigation, around them and over them, and when she looks down, she’s delighted to see the unmistakable shape behind the buttons of his jeans—he’s getting hard.

“You don’t want to be enjoying this,” Nyota says to him, “but you can’t help it. You want to be fighting us, but there’s nothing to fight, is there?” He closes his eyes and swallows, and Nyota leans closer to whisper, “It’s OK. You don’t have to fight.” She kisses his left eyebrow, then his right. “You belong to us, and you don’t have to fight anymore. Now stand up so that Spock can take the rest of your clothes off.”

This time Jim doesn’t argue, and Spock helps him get to his feet. Spock unbuttons Jim’s jeans, revealing black boxer-briefs and the even more obvious evidence of Jim’s arousal. Then the underwear is gone, too, and Jim is naked in front of them: strong and slim-hipped, erection arching proudly.

Nyota traces a finger down the cut of Jim’s hip and he shudders again. She wonders whether he wants to shake her off or guide her closer to his cock. “Oh, my, Spock, he really is pretty. We’re going to have such fun with him.”

“I’m not your toy,” Jim hisses, and Nyota slaps him across the ass. He whimpers, and pearlescent fluid begins to gather at the head of his cock.

“I think you really are,” Nyota says. “You’re naked with your hands tied behind your back, and you’re so hard it probably hurts. Unless, of course, that’s all an illusion. Spock, touch him and make sure.”

Spock’s elegant fingers wrap around Jim’s cock, teasing the foreskin and rubbing the head, and Jim tries to bite back a sound from deep in his throat. When Spock lets go, Jim’s hips try to follow his hand, but Spock ignores him. “Your observations are not illusory,” Spock informs Nyota.

“I didn’t think so,” she says, and looks Jim over. “Retie his hands in front of him,” she instructs Spock.

“Nyota, I do not think he can be trusted—”

“He knows what’ll happen to him if he tries to get away. Retie them, and come up here and sit next to me.” Spock does, and Nyota kicks off her stiletto mules, then shimmies out of her panties and watches Jim’s eyes land on the scrap of black cybersilk where it lies on the bed. She makes herself comfortable against Spock, then raises her skirt just enough and nods at Jim. “Why don’t you put that mouth of yours to some use,” she says, and there’s no objection from him this time.

With his hands still tied, he’s a bit clumsy as he clambers onto the bed and stretches out, but the tableau he makes laid out before her is nothing but sinewy grace. She settles a hand in his hair, but he doesn’t need to be guided.

She can’t help gasping when his tongue meets her clit.

Nyota closes her eyes, knowing that Spock will keep an eye on Jim for any mischief. Spock keeps one arm around her shoulders but moves the other to tease her nipples with his fingers, and it’s the perfect counterpoint to the soft urgency of Jim’s mouth on her cunt. Nyota doesn’t stifle her moans, and Jim seems to take this as encouragement, licking her insistently and making eager noises of his own. Spock moves, and there’s the sound of a slap; Nyota opens her eyes to see a red mark the rough size and shape of his hand on one side of Jim’s ass.

“Your purpose is to pleasure Ms. Uhura,” Spock tells him sternly, “not yourself.”

He must have been rubbing himself off against the mattress. “Give him a couple more of those,” Nyota says, and Spock does. Jim bites his lip, which is wet with her, and it’s a beautiful sight.

She pushes his head back where it belongs.

Jim finds the rhythm she likes, back and forth sideways across her clit, and she holds him in place while Spock continues his light, clever caresses of her breasts and kisses her neck. Just before her climax, he covers her mouth with his, and he drinks her sounds as she comes, one hand fisted in Jim’s hair, the other gripping the solid muscle of Spock’s thigh. She’s about to push Jim away, but he keeps going; she comes again, and she’s sure she can feel him grinning against her as her cries go high and desperate.

As soon as the orgasm has rolled through her, she pushes him away and says to Spock, “He needs to learn some humility.”

This results in the enjoyable sight of Jim’s ass reddening under Spock’s hand as he receives another spanking. He doesn’t even pretend not to enjoy it this time, arching up into every slap.

When Spock opens the front of his trousers, Jim doesn’t have to be told.

Spock is not, as a rule, vocal during sex, but he reveals himself in other ways: the whiteness of his knuckles as he holds Jim’s head in his hands, the green flush along his cheekbones. Jim sucks him like he’s never wanted to do anything else in his life, eyes closed and mouth open as he takes Spock as deep as he can. Nyota opens Spock’s shirt to let her palms wander his shoulders and chest, and he cranes to kiss her. It’s a short kiss, though, because she doesn’t want to miss any more of this sight: Jim’s surrender, and Spock’s acceptance.

Nyota can tell from Spock’s breathing that he’s close to orgasm, but he stops Jim mid-blowjob. Another pleasant sight: Spock standing to remove his clothes, which, despite his considerable arousal, he takes the time to fold and lay neatly on the desk. Then he walks around to the other side of the bed, and Nyota sits up straight so that Spock can unbutton her shirt, slide it off her shoulders, and hang it up. She takes off her skirt and stretches out alongside Jim. She nudges him onto his side, facing her, and drapes a leg over his hip.

Spock thrusts inside Jim at the same time Nyota opens herself to Jim’s cock, and Jim makes a sharp, guttural noise. His body is a whipcord of tension, wanting both to press back against Spock and to surge forward into Nyota. He raises his hands, tries to put them on her, but of course they're still bound. He whispers, “Please—please, I want to touch you so bad,” and she quickly unties the simple knot. Jim shakes his wrists free and reaches back to grasp Spock’s hand, forward to pull Nyota closer.

Spock is driving harder and faster into Jim; Nyota surges back against him and Jim is caught in the middle, his head against Spock’s collarbone, his mouth open and not quite begging. Nyota slides a hand down to finger her clit, and Jim breathes an appreciative, “Oh yeah,” as she tightens around him. He kisses her; Spock bites his shoulder.

Spock’s orgasm is silent but intense, as they always are—his head is thrown back, and he’s gripping Jim hard enough to bruise. Something about it, maybe the combination of pleasure and pain, sets Jim off, too, and he climaxes with a hoarse shout, ejaculating hot and ferocious into Nyota’s body. He kisses her, recovering, as she circles her clit and comes.

For several moments, the room is silent except for their breathing.

Spock, of course, is the one to rise and fetch cloths to clean them all up—he hates being sticky. Jim rolls onto his back and lets himself be tended to, offering up his spent body with an expression that looks like a haze of bliss. Spock throws the towels down the laundry chute, and Nyota kisses Jim’s shoulder. “So,” she says, “are you clear on who you belong to now?”

“I’m your bitch for life,” he says contentedly, pulling Spock down against him. “Both of you.”

“I shall draw your attention to that fact the next time you plague me with an illogical argument,” Spock informs him, deadpan.

Jim rolls his eyes. “And I’m sure I’ll appreciate the reminder. Although, if it comes with a scene like we just had, you can remind me anytime.” He leers, and this time Nyota is the one to roll her eyes. “You know, it just occurred to me: Why am I always the rentboy or whatever?”

“Because you play the part so perfectly,” Nyota says.

“I think Spock should be the hooker-slash-sex-toy-slash-person-who-gets-tied-up next time.”

Spock replies with a silent but eloquent arch of the eyebrow.

“Spock would be the worst hooker ever,” Nyota says.

“No—he’d just be the snottiest hooker ever. If you have to ask how much he costs, you can’t afford him.”

Spock begins, “I find your thesis—” _Specious_, Nyota is sure he’s about to conclude.

“Awesome,” Jim interrupts, “and totally how we’re rolling next time the notorious Uhura decides to add a new boy to her collection.”

Nyota laughs. “I’m perfectly happy with two.”

“Good,” Jim says. He stretches luxuriously, then closes his eyes, no doubt in preparation for a postcoital nap. “I can speak for both of us when I say that they’re very happy with you, too.”


End file.
